


【haytham/Connor】乘虚而入

by GhostKnot



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostKnot/pseuds/GhostKnot
Summary: 海尔森永远都无法弄懂他的儿子到底是为了什么才会去费力寻找他，当然，他很开心自己是这个世界上最理解康纳的人——即使他的儿子不说，海尔森也猜到了八九分。





	【haytham/Connor】乘虚而入

**Author's Note:**

> 北辰！粮！快活过来北辰！！  
> 依旧是帮助@肥宅快乐辰 代发，真正作者不是我 ; )  
> 重申：只是代发，作者不是我

⑴

“小子，你总得懂得尊重长辈。”  
负伤的男人哑着嗓子，目光凛冽的审视着肆无忌惮靠近的刺客，亮出了手中沾满鲜血的长剑，气息显出几分虚浮，“不要以为你可以趁虚而入——你还没那个本事。”说着，他松开了扶着树的那只手，挺直了脊背，恢复了傲气凛然的架势。  
他总是这样，不肯低下他高傲的头颅，幽深眼中的光芒仿佛附着了神灵视察的威严与压迫，无论面对什么人，他似乎都不会流露出过多的情绪波动，即便康纳能够时不时地抓住他的把柄，但青年也同样清楚这是海尔森的对他的感情造成的漏洞。他的父亲宛如神袛，不可侵犯，光从平日的交往中完全想象不出这个感情内敛到近乎冰凉的男人在进入他身体时是何等的疯狂。他喊自己的名字，焦急得仿佛康纳下一秒就会从他面前消失似的。而那时他从不会吝啬他的温柔，那纯粹的感情倾注让康纳无法拒绝。  
但那不是现在的他们，现在，海尔森是圣殿骑士；而他，是个刺客。  
“事实证明，如果你还有力气就不会在这里和我废话了。”康纳对年长男人的警示不屑一顾，相反地撇撇嘴，上前一步摁住了海尔森持剑防卫的手，另一只手抚上当事人的肩头——那里有一道深可见骨的剑伤，而他的动作无疑刺激到了海尔森，对方眉峰一蹙，反手就去擒他的手腕，力道依旧大得惊人，却碍于伤势又被他狠狠摁回了树干上，牵动伤口又是一声吸气，伴随着不满的抗议：“我就不应该抱有你能好好对待我的伤的妄想。”  
还不是你自己不老实。康纳在心底抱怨着，完全没意识到自己的行为触碰到了男人的尊严底线，他松松手上的力道就去扯海尔森的衣领：“让我看看你的伤。”  
海尔森似乎想反抗，但又碍于康纳牢牢地压迫着他的双臂，只好作罢，偏过头由着年轻的刺客摘下简陋的包扎，解开他的衣扣，褪下半个肩头被血浸透的衣服，露出惨白的皮肤与令人眼晕的伤口。伤口已经不汩汩的流出鲜血了，但模样依旧可怖，康纳看得心中一惊，抬头看看海尔森无所谓的表情——那表情写在苍白的面庞上，而那白色也似乎会扩散一般蔓延到了鬓角，不知何时爬满了头颅。  
他的心脏突然抽动了一下。  
海尔森，他的父亲，已经不年轻了，而这样重的伤对于年轻人来说也就是修养几天的事，但对海尔森来说，这会造成伴随他余生的隐疾。康纳没来由的恼了：“亏我还以为你是真的聪明，你不是算得很全吗？还把自己搞成这样，如果我没来，你是不是就这么在这等死？”  
海尔森很想出言反驳，但脱力的虚弱感与康纳话语中显而易见的关心堵住了他的嘴，他只是抿着嘴，平静的注视着咬牙切齿抱怨的年轻人，深邃的灰蓝色双眼看不出想法。他忽的迸出一句话：“这次是我的疏忽。虽然这些不是你身为一个刺客应该听到的，但是，抱歉。”  
刺客停下了嘴上的数落，有些惊愕的看向海尔森，琥珀般的双眼迷茫而疑惑——他这个一向强势的父亲居然服软了？这简直比他们所做过的那些乱伦的事情更令人难以置信。他张张嘴，挤出一句话：“然后？”  
“然后，”年长男人叹了一口气，俊朗的面容由于伤痛微微扭曲，“先把我带回去吧。”

⑵

海尔森泡在浴桶里时才算真正松了口气，他疲惫地靠在浴桶边缘，眯着眼睛看着刺客翻箱倒柜找着伤药，眼神意味不明。在康纳给他上完药后才从浴桶里支起上半身，抬起下巴，悠悠开口：“康纳？”  
“父亲？”目光游离在海尔森泛着水光的匀称的腹肌以及嫣红的乳晕上，康纳突然有些头晕目眩。他不常见海尔森裸体，大团长通常时候都是选择把自己裹在披风里、隐藏在三角帽下；即便性事也是衣冠整齐，这就那怪康纳见到他全裸后的悸动了。刺客脑海中出现了那硕大的器物——以及它破开自己内里时的场景与感受，那是由内而外的满足。他艰难的滚动了一下喉结，试探着问道：“有事吗？”  
“实话告诉我，你这次找我是什么目的。”男人趴到了浴桶边上，松懈了冷峻线条的面容上显出几分笑意——毫无疑问，他在试探，试探自己的小动物是不是真的如他的推断般饥渴难耐：“虽然这伤是个意外，但是你可不是。”  
海尔森早已度过了如康纳般天真的年龄，他有着不浅的推断经验来帮助他获得自己想探究的答案，但是相比起无趣的推理，挑逗康纳自己扭捏的说出真相显然更有趣一些。海尔森是这样想的，当然他同样也这样做了——青年在闻言的一刹那涨红了脸，全然没有方才的强势模样。这也是他们之间的默契，在独处的时候会不约而同地卸下彼此的伪装，康纳可以耍耍小性子，海尔森也乐于溺爱——虽然这种时候很少罢了。  
“我……”刺客导师踌躇着，稚嫩的眉结拧成一团，与之被拧紧的还有他手中的毛巾。康纳目光胡乱飘着，似乎很是纠结，喃喃了不知说什么后突然提高了音量，“你还是先关心下你自己好些！”  
不是康纳不想说，“欲求不满”这四个字说起来实在是让人难以启齿。更何况还是面对海尔森，要是让他父亲听到他亲口承认岂不是又要被趁机冷嘲热讽一顿；要知道，海尔森除了在犯困或是性爱过后才不会保持着不冷不热的态度，顶多把话中的尖刺捡出去几根。  
要想像一对寻常父子那样简直是难如登天。  
但是再说说自己这个理由，也未免太过荒谬了一点吧……康纳压住下体蠢蠢欲动的欲望，颓废地拉过一把椅子坐下。海尔森现在有伤在身，他再怎么饥渴也只能等到对方康复才好开口。  
“呼……”年长男人缓缓吐出一口气，末了挑起一个慵懒的音调，磁性的嗓音继续蛊惑着，似笑非笑地抹了一把身上的水，斜眼看看肩头的伤，“我没事。”  
“你的伤可不是你说的这样。”青年被男人的低叹搔得心尖痒痒，随即缓过神来撇撇嘴。不短时间段的接触让他清晰的领会到了父亲的倔犟，但他同样也不是一个可以轻易迁就别人的主，尤其是他不是很看的惯的人——比如海尔森。于是他干脆也不继续争辩了，扯过毛巾准备让在浴桶里趴了不知道多久的老家伙上床休息：“好了，你该休息了。”  
“小子，我在问你，”对方皱起了眉头，但并没有对康纳的怀抱产生抵抗，“告诉我你来找我的目的。”  
“我说了是巧合！睡觉！”刺客气呼呼地熄了灯。

⑶

海尔森差不多半夜的时候迷迷糊糊醒了，习惯性地摸摸身边，却只摸到一手被褥。他回头眯起眼睛借着微弱的光线努力分辨——如果他的鹰眼没出什么问题，床边缩着的那一小堆就是康纳无疑了，至于为什么对方会这么处于奇怪的状态，肯威大团长在凑过去的时候就全部明白了。  
“父亲……还没睡吗？”康纳有些磕磕巴巴，黑暗中的脸涨得通红，慌慌张张把插在后穴里的手指拔了出来，装出一副若无其事递样子，即使他带上颤音的呼吸已经出卖了他。天知道他本来睡得好好的父亲怎么会突然抽风般地爬起来查看他的状况。康纳有点委屈，他真的是看海尔森睡熟了才按捺不住想要稍微抚弄一下自己的，现在好了，后穴经过刚才的一番折腾已经变得饥渴难耐了，不断分泌出肠液滋润着肠道，穴口附近也湿漉漉的，两腿之间的性器更是可怜巴巴地抬了头。  
“我要是睡了，不就错过这么精彩的演出了吗？”携带着薄茧的手指摸上大腿内侧，惹得康纳一个激灵。那手指不紧不慢地玩弄着沉重的囊丸，似乎很享受当事人由于快感而压抑不住的轻哼：“啧，下面都湿透了……说，是不是一开始就打的这个主意？”  
“我没……啊别，等等——”  
“等等？你下面的小嘴可不是这么说的啊。”  
“我有伤。”话一出口海尔森就看见了康纳脸上显而易见的失落与不甘，他不由得心头笑骂，拔出手指不紧不慢的躺了回去，迎着康纳湿漉漉的眼睛补了一句：“要不你自己来？”  
“真的可以吗？”  
“康纳，只要你想。”  
闻言，青年试探着摸索向海尔森的下体，而对方在他手指接触到的一瞬间小幅度颤抖了一下，康纳有些惊异，他试着开始猜测男人的想法，是不是与他同样饥渴，渴望着对方。想到这，他的胆子也大了些，干脆把手整个伸进去握住了海尔森微微发硬的性器。海尔森如同一尾鱼一般弹了起来，随即恼怒的进行还击——这正是康纳想要的，灵活的手指环上了他的根部，那种久违的快感让他身体里的每一个细胞都兴奋得欢呼了起来。那手指不紧不慢的拿捏着他的性器，毫无规律，但快感还是一阵一阵冲上大脑。康纳双眼迷离的望着着海尔森，感受着自己的阴茎经过那粗糙手指的反复摩挲泄了一回，白浊顺着大腿根流到被褥上，糊成了一片。他费力地挪动了一下，可怜的木制旧床承受着两个人的重量，被压的嘎吱作响。他的父亲，他近在咫尺的亲生父亲在他身上挑逗着，饶是康纳百般忍耐还是有几声闷哼伴着粗喘漏了去，让对方听了去更加变本加厉。  
刺客有些不耐烦了，他已经太久没享受过性爱了。也许只是他印象中的太久，但是他真的、真的很渴望，尤其是在那粗大灼热的性器还在自己手中的情况下他更是难以自控，二话不说坐起身把海尔森摁在了床上。  
“急躁、粗暴。康纳，我到底该怎么评价你，嗯？”尖刻的语气如同往日，包含嘲讽做着点评，海尔森心中默默感叹幸好康纳还算有良心的没去碰自己的伤口，不让他非让这鲁莽的小子长点教训。  
康纳发出模糊不清的气音，思维都有些浑沌。他跨坐在海尔森身上，圆滑的龟头已经抵到了他的穴口，并且在穴口周围和着精液开始一点点进入，摩擦着敏感的嫩肉。康纳如遭电击，头皮一阵一阵的发麻，如海潮般的兴奋中掺杂着几分期待，他嘴上不断含糊不清地念叨着海尔森的名字，敏感至极的身体传达的感觉让他欲仙欲死，话语中都不由自主的带上了颤音。  
“父亲，和我……在一起……”  
“如你所愿。”  
突然，伴随着噗嗤一声，圆滑的顶端顶开穴口，滑腻腻的在入口处来回磨蹭。康纳陡然喊叫出声，被异物侵入的不适死死的包裹着他的神经，数天未被关照过的小穴发出了兴奋的欢呼，他彻彻底底沉沦在了这性爱中。灼热的性器一寸一寸操开湿软的肠壁，康纳咬得嘴唇发白，拼了命的把海尔森的性器往体内吞，在对方愈发粗重的喘息声中，身体更加性兴奋了起来，他兀自呻吟着，双手撑在男人结实的胸膛上，扭着腰好让柱头顶到更深处。  
“我的天，康纳……”海尔森喃喃着，也是疯狂地顶弄，湿软的肠壁紧密的包裹吮吸着他的性器，让他好几次差点交代在里面。他直勾勾盯着在自己身上起起伏伏的青年，恶意的顶弄着青年的敏感。康纳陡然拔高了尖叫，紧接着就是霍的收紧的后穴。海尔森一个不留神就被逼的射在康纳体内，滚烫的精液试图流出后穴却被海尔森的阴茎顶回肠道里去，那康纳熟悉的温度让他感到满足。他去吻海尔森的嘴唇，感受着两人唇舌的纠缠。康纳俯下身子好让海尔森侵略自己口中的领地，而海尔森对此也没有拒绝，不同以以往两人那种凶猛的接吻方式，这次的海尔森比以往都要温柔一些。他扶着康纳的腰肢把自己从康纳的身体里抽出，在离开康纳的唇时不忘咬咬他的舌尖。康纳身体一颤，与海尔森交欢过后产生的肠液混着精液顺着他的小穴缓缓溢出。康纳倚在了海尔森的肩上，避开了海尔森肩上的伤，根本不顾那些滴下的爱液沾湿了白床单。他抱着海尔森，嗅着他的父亲身上的那股令他安心的味道，这让康纳感到满足。  
两人的喘息声渐渐平息，康纳轻手轻脚的倒在海尔森身旁，过了一会拱过来蹭着男人的肩头痴痴的笑着，也不说话。海尔森黑暗中的眉挑了挑，侧过身小心翼翼地摸摸青年的头。  
“做个好梦，康纳，晚安。”  
“你也是，父亲……晚安。”  
月色如水。

End.


End file.
